The Phamily
by TuttleTuttlewood
Summary: (The Phamily-it's a combination of the two words, Phantom and family) An AU where Hera is a foster parent, Kanan still goes to college, Ezra is an oblivious child, Sabine acts like a total punk, and Zeb is tattooed. Hilarity ensues. Rated T to be safe, but there's no actual gore or uncouth language in this fic. This fic was co-written by AkaSmileyface.


Disclaimer: none of my writing would be possible without the inspiration, blessing, and providence of God. I would like to give Him all the glory.

This Fic was written by AkaSmileyFace and Tuttle-Tuttlewood

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

Hera paced around the living room of her two story home. Although four other people lived with her, the house was relatively small. Hera tugged on her dark brown hair, which was braided into two, twin ponytails with green highlights. She was worried, and this time, Kanan wasn't there to comfort her. Currently, Kanan was at college, studying Mixed Mythologies, and wouldn't be back till 9:00 P.M. Hera was worried because she had recently adopted another child, and he was arriving today. However, Hera was no stranger to adoption: she had previously adopted two other children, Sabine Wren and Garazeb Orrelios. As of right now, "Garazeb", or "Zeb," as everyone called him, was lounging on the couch. Zeb was a large young man, with a dark complexion. A large part of his jet black hair was dyed violet, and black tattoos snaked around his arms. Of course, Hera would never have let Zeb get those tattoos, but he already had the tattoos when Hera first adopted him. Zeb didn't seem to care at all about the new addition to the family. On the other hand, Sabine kept complaining about the foster kid that was about to come.

She whined, "Our family's big enough. We don't need a fourth child-both you and I know that you have to supervise Kanan as if he were your kid."

Hera knew that the part about Kanan was true, so she didn't say anything against that. However, she didn't agree on what Sabine said about getting another child.

"Just as I helped you and Zeb, we should help another child in need," Hera chided.

Quietness fell between both of them, but Hera was determined to break the awkward silence. Hera told Sabine, "Well go get ready then. The least you could do is try to look the part, even if you don't really want another sibling."

Sabine rolled her eyes at Hera but decided to take Hera's advice nonetheless. Hera ignored Sabine's eye rolls, because she was only thirteen, after all.

Then Hera turned to Zeb. "Go clean your room, take out the trash, and charge Chopper, like Kanan instructed you to."

Chopper was a roomba, that Hera had bought 4 years ago, to help clean the house. One time, Chopper got badly damaged, and Hera had to repair it herself. After her repairs, Chopper was never the same again-the roomba seemed to have grown a personality of its own.

"Come on, just a few more minutes! I'm at level 23." groaned Zeb, without thinking.

Hera got annoyed, and decided to use her secret weapon against Zeb, to make him do his chores. "Do you really want me to used your full name? Gara-" before Hera even finished, Zeb leapt off the couch, and scampered off to do his chores.

" I'm cleaning, I'm cleaning!" he muttered frantically, as he ran up the stairs. Zeb absolutely despised the middle name Hera gave him. Soon after her conversation with Hera, Sabine went upstairs to do what teens do. Hera checked the kitchen downstairs, to make sure that there was enough food for tonight. After that, Hera rushed upstairs to change into more formal clothes, than just her typical pair of jeans and tee-shirt.

Hera heard Sabine yelling for help loudly, so she ran to the bathroom.

"Are you alright? What is wrong?" were the first words that came out of Hera's mout.

Sabine asked happily, as if she hadn't been screaming for help just a few moments ago, "What colors should I dye my hair? A nice orange to pink ombre, or orange to dark blue?"

Hera just rolled her eyes, since this happened nearly every day. She answered agitatedly, "Um… orange to dark blue, it brings out your eyes." Though she didn't have to answer all these mundane, unimportant questions, Hera wanted to be a part of her half-daughter's life, as much as possible.

"Ok thanks," replied Sabine, although her body language said, 'I want you to leave now.'

After that abrupt conflict, Hera walked over to Zeb's room, so she could check on him. His large bedroom had a stained, purple carpet, and a miniature basketball hoop taped to the wall.

"Woah! Are you _finally_ going on a date with Kanan? Cuz I'm sure he will love how you look in that dress."

Hera quickly shot back, "No! I need to be dressed nicely for the new kid that's coming to the house."

Hera glanced down at her black spaghetti strap dress, and her matching her black wedges. She squinted at him when she looked up, and retorted, "Also stop meddling in my love life." Hera then took a deep breath and said, "You have exactly one hour to get this room cleaned, so the mystery child can sleep on the top bunk of that bed. Do hear me?!"

"Yes Hera" Zeb replied. He was slightly annoyed that he had to do all these chores, and that the mystery child (as Hera calls it) had to sleep in _his_ room.

Hera then left to call Kanan to tell him how everything was going. Kanan was the first person to come live with Hera, and he was originally supposed to just be her roommate. However, as time progressed, Kanan also became Hera's love interest.

"Hey Kanan. How much longer are you going to be at the college, because he (as in the mystery child) is coming in two hours, dear." Hera spoke into the phone.

Kanan said sadly " Can't change the time-it's 9:00."

Hera was disappointed about the results, but she didn't want to treat Kanan's studies as if they were no longer important.

She didn't want to seem sad, so Hera tried to encourage Kanan by saying, "Well, we'll wait for you then, because we're family."

"Thank you. Oh, and I almost forgot, are you working tomorrow, or are we both going to school?" inquired Kanan.

"Um… I'm going to the college tomorrow, but I have work the next day." Hera always planned her week, because order was the best thing one can have when raising two children, and bringing a third one in.

"Well I've got to go. See you tonight!" Kanan said in a rush. Hera heard the bell ringing in the background.

"Alright love, see you later. Bye!" She hung up right there, and decided to do her make up. She also had to finish cleaning in the next two hours.

The two hour passed quickly, and Zeb's room was cleaned. Miraculously, Sabine even finished dyeing her hair on time. Zeb was dressed in a sweater, long pants, and even a fancy vest. Sabine wore a colorful dress that looked like it had been painted with watercolor ink. Everything was ready, including both of Hera's troublesome children. Now the only things missing were the mystery child and Kanan.

Five minutes passed, before Hera heard the pleasant chime of her very own doorbell. A social worker came to the door…

"Hello? Is anyone from the Syndulla residence home?"

Hera leaped up, because she clearly recognized the lady's voice. That was the same social worker whom hera had met at the adoption center. It was also this particular old woman, who'd first brought Zeb and Sabine to her home.

Hera the opened the door, looking very formal and absolutely prepared for the arrival of the mystery child.

"Just sign here, and he's all yours." said the old social worker, extending a clipboard and pen.

Hera signed the paper, before saying, "Alright."

She craned her neck to peek past the old woman, and saw a short 11 year old with long, dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Though he currently had on a glum expression, Hera noticed a spark of mischief in the depth of his irises. She kindly waved to the lady, while the child rolled his tiny bag into the house.

Then Hera said to the child, " Welcome to your new home, um… Ezra, right?"

He answered "Yes ma'am," and muttered, "Thought you had other children..."

The child acted very wary of her, and much too formal. Hera looked at him one last time, before standing up. She'd knelt so that she could be eye to eye with him.

She replied, "Um… yes. They're upstairs." Hera gestured to the long staircase in the back of the house.

Then, turning to the stairs she just pointed to, Hera shouted, "Zeb? Sabine! Come down here to meet your new brother." she said that last part kindly.

Immediately, a bunch of thumping feet came down the stairs. Then the two children peered at Ezra. Zeb, being the most outgoing and bold of the lot, was first to break the silence.

"Hi, I'm Zeb and that's Sabine so what's your name." he stammered awkwardly.

"Um, it's Ezra." replied Ezra, with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Well you will be bunking with me, so I'll show you the room." Cautiously, Ezra turned his back on Hera. He seemed to trust her the most, and she nodded, as if encouraging Ezra to go with Zeb upstairs. Sabine tagged along sulkily.

Hera went around the corner to grab two board games that'd last till 9:00. Hera then took the games upstairs, so that the kids could play with them till Kanan came home.

To Hera, an hour felt like forever. The only noises she heard were her three children shouting about the game. However, she didn't really mind because she hoped the kids would get along; just as Ezra got along with her. Everything seemed to be in place, since the children were playing and having a good time.

The second hour passed quickly, at was now 9:00. Kanan always came late, so she expected him to come at 9:30. Anxiously waiting for the sound of Kanan's keys to unlock the door, Hera continued to study her books for tomorrow.


End file.
